shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Mapo Doufu Meal
|chef = Sōma Yukihira |primary ingredient = Tofu |cuisine type = Chinese |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 122 |anime = Episode 39 }} The Mapo Doufu Meal is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira for Erina Nakiri in preparation of the Moon Banquet Festival. This dish is also served in Restaurant Yukihira. Description A full Chinese course meal made in Restaurant Yukihira. This meal consists of one mapo doufu dish and three other staple dishes. Recipe * 1/2 cup Low Sodium Chicken Broth * 2 teaspoons Potato Starch (halve if using Cornstarch) * 2 teaspoons Soy Sauce * 1 teaspoon Sugar * 2 medium cloves of Garlic, minced * 2 teaspoons minced Ginger * 4 Scallions white part only, minced * 1 tablespoon Fermented Black Beans, roughly chopped (Black Bean Paste will also work) * 1/2 teaspoon Sichuan Peppercorns, black seeds removed then ground (optional) * 6 ounces Ground Pork * 2 teaspoons Doubanjiang (Chili Bean Paste)''' * 14-ounce block of '''Silken Tofu, drained and cut into 3/4” cubes * 1 tablespoon Sesame Oil * green part of Scallions minced for garnish How to Cook # Roast the Sichuan peppercorn for a couple of minutes on low heat, till it becomes fragrant and darker. After it cools down, crush the pepper into a powder with a grinder or using a mortar and pestle. # Gently simmer the tofu in salt water for about two minutes and let it drain. Pat dry with a thick paper towel. # Heat up the wok and add oil. Once hot, saute ground pork over high heat until it browns and becomes fragrant. Add the white parts of the scallions and fry it. # Turn the heat to medium and gently mix the tofu with the ground pork for about 3 minutes, being careful not to break it. # To the chicken broth add sweet bean sauce, chili bean sauce, black bean sauce, garlic, and chili powder. # Stir in the chicken broth mixture to the pan and after it reaches a boil, add soy sauce and sugar. # Make a slurry of starch with water then add to the wok to thicken the liquid. # Add the sesame oil to the dish for flavor and aroma. # Garnish with scallions and crushed Sichuan peppercorns. Gallery Mapo Doufu Meal Prepared.gif|Mapo Doufu Meal about to be served Mapo Doufu Meal Sevred.gif|Mapo Doufu Meal served Spoon of Mapo Doufu Meal.gif|Spoon of Mapo Doufu Meal Real Facts Mapo doufu or Mapo tofu (麻婆豆腐) is a popular Chinese dish from Sichuan province. It consists of tofu set in a spicy sauce, typically a thin, oily, and bright red suspension, based on douban 豆瓣 (fermented broadbean and chili paste) and douchi 豆豉 (fermented black beans), along with minced meat, usually pork or beef. Variations exist with other ingredients such as water chestnuts, onions, other vegetables, or wood ear fungus.Wikipedia page on Mapo Doufu References Category:Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Soup Dishes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Chinese Dishes